Nagatoika Hayaka
Nagatoika Hayaka (ながといか はやか, Hayaka Nagatoika) is a famous shinobi from Akikogakure, and the head of it's Torture and Interrogation Force. He is a shinobi renowned as the 'Eye Of The Inferno' for his prowess in Fire Release techniques, and one of the main characters of the 'Akikogakure Hiden' series of stories. Background Early Life Nagatoika is the second son of Hisashi Hayaka and an unknown mother. As his Father was the head of the Hayaka clan, Nagatoika was once slated to be the next clan head, but was replaced by Hachirō when Nagatoika himself was deemed too weak. When Nagatoika was 6 years old, the Third Ninja World War was still going on, and being exposed to its horrors by his father, Nagatoika began striving towards world peace, vowing to defend his loved ones no matter what. Personality Nagatoika, even during his childhood, was shown to be a deeply scarred individual due to seeing the horrors of the war going on around him. Being exposed to war by his father drove him to train as hard as possible, as Nagatoika hoped that if he became strong enough, he could protect the one's he cared about and bring about peace in the shinobi world. He was always empathetic, and looked for the peaceful solution in every confrontation. His eagerness to please and hyper personality when joining Anbu eventually led to the torment he would suffer at his father's hand, and the said torment would change him completely. Hisashi demanded respect from his sons, and Nagatoika gave him exactly that. Even now, in adulthood, Nagatoika treats Hisashi more like his boss than his actual father. His overall behaviour caused him to distance himself from others, and made befriending others difficult. Nagatoika was a prodigy, graduating from the academy at just the age of 7, and becoming a Chūnin by 10. He never displayed any feelings of superiority over people around him. Nagatoika joined Anbu by the age of 13, hoping he could do more good for the world this way, but only became even more distanced and cold through his time there. Before Anbu, Nagatoika would have sacrificed himself for others or the greater good, just wanting to please others. After Anbu, all he cared about was self-preservation, and serving Akiko. He believed the only way he could do good for the world was if he was alive, and so he put his own life above everyone else, even his family's. Keeping this small, selfish outlook on life, Nagatoika would only come to change after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was returned to his old self, being inspired after seeing what he wanted most, but couldn't do himself, finally be achieved by the new generation... World peace. Appearance Nagatoika is a rather feminine man. He's slender, quite tall, has long dark brown hair that goes below even the waist, and has amber eyes, his Jōhōgan included. In Akikogakure Hiden, Nagatoika is seen wearing three different outfits: * As a young kid, Nagatoika simply wore a light grey shirt under a dark blue jacket, along with shorts that were also dark blue. At this age, he covered his Jōhōgan with his forehead protector. * When Nagatoika was a teenager, he wore a grey jacket with a fur hood over a black shirt, along with black trousers. He now has bandages covering the palms of his hands, covering severe burn marks. When on missions, he would wear his Anbu uniform, his most notable feature being the large yellow eye on his mask. In Part II, Nagatoika is only seen wearing one outfit. He wears his Anbu uniform, the same one he wore in Akikogakure Hiden, when on missions. He does take the mask and flak jacket off when not in combat, though. Abilities Jōhōgan As a member of the Hayaka clan, Nagatoika possesses the clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, the Jōhōgan. Unlike most other Kekkei Genkai's, the Jōhōgan cannot be activated and deactivated upon will. Instead, it is always active. The Jōhōgan is able to read the thoughts of others, and plays a role in why he is the top interrogator in Akiko. Because of it's ability, and the fact it is always active, most Hayaka clan members keep it covered, to not use so much chakra, and to stop it's unwanted use in general, however Nagatoika chooses to not cover his. Physical Prowess As required for the use of some of his jutsu's, Nagatoika is skilled in Taijutsu and weaponry such as swords, even though they are not his primary choice of attack. He has impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with his hand movements. This extends to both throwing weapons and hand seals, allowing Nagatoika to attack quickly. Chakra Control Overall, despite being a powerful shinobi, Nagatoika's control over his chakra is relatively poor. This disadvantage is only increased by the fact he refuses to cover his Jōhōgan, which wastes chakra. Akikogakure Hiden Part II New Era Trivia * Nagatoika shares the same voice actors as Yamato * According to the databook(s): ** Nagatoika's hobby is visiting his friend's graves ** Nagatoika wishes to fight other strong shinobi, but more specifically than others, his brother, Hachirō ** Nagatoika's favourite foods are sweet items such as cinnamon rolls, while his least favourite foods are one's less so ** Nagatoika's favourite phrase was once; "Put your mission above all else" * Contrary to how he acts, Nagatoika is incredibly protective of his family Quotes